Tomb Raider: Desecration
by Prodigy Zero
Summary: One shot. Lara Croft is trying to find the second piece of the Scion and meets a former lover on the way. Set upon Anniversary and the movie. Rated M for some language and EXPLICIT CONTENT near the end of the story. R
1. Chapter 1

One Shot: **Tomb Raider**

Set during Anniversary and Legend, but Terry Sheridan is in this story in the most unlikely of places.

Disclaimer: **I don't own Lara or any one else!!! But I can rent them for the weekend.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lara stepped cautiously through the low hall way. There had been no soldiers for half an hour, but she had her right had resting on the butt of her .45 cal. Just in case. The floor was recessed when she reached the bottom of the stairs, but she saw no reason not to go any further. Her ear piece buzzed and Zip filled her head.

"_Lara, I think you need to find another way in. That last step could be a trigger for something. Looked how recessed the floor is." He clicked off, waiting for a reply._

"If that is a trigger, then I'll jump over it." Lara took a few steps back toward the top, running and jumping over the last _three_ steps and landing in a roll at the bottom. Nothing. "See, Zip? I'm fine." Lara began to stand, putting her hand on the wall, to stand up, on top of a cougar's head carved in the rough stone. Her hand sank in and the floor began to shake. "Zip… I think I found the trigger!" Lara jumped away from the wall, lurching forward toward the tunnel that was steady; leaving the stairs crumbling in her wake.

As she ran, Lara's feet sank with every step on more carvings. They were all triggers! She realized too late that they each let something different come at her, and four blades just ahead spun out of the walls. Lara's eyes widened beneath her magenta colored sun-glasses.

Her hands shot out in-front of her as her legs pumped and shot her into the air. Lara curled through the air in a front flip, right over the first blade. She hardly had enough time to land or take a breath as the second blade, higher up, came after her. Lara crouched, and rolled under the blade as it cut off a strand of hair. The other two came after her at the same time, though at different heights. One was at her head, the other at her knees. She had no other choice but to go between them. The floor behind her was falling away as Lara bent her head down, curled her back, and put her arms out in front of her. The blades were a split second away as she jumped forward, spun sideways like a bullet from a gun, and went straight between the blades.

The floor in front of her began to fall away as she reached out, grasping the edge of the steady floor with one hand. She watched the pieces of floor fall hundreds of feet down the large shaft. Lara briefly wondered how she would get back, but shook the thought from her mind and pulled up on the ledge.

She rest on her back, panting lightly with eyes closed. Lara pulled her glasses off and tucked them into her back pack. The cavern was silent, and still. No rumbling floor or falling walls. But there was a single dull thud…she pushed it from her mind and rolled to her stomach.

"_Very good, Lara. I'm impressed."_ She smiled though they couldn't see her unless she re-adjusted the thin camera lens attached to her headset.

"You know me Zip. Would I disappoint you?" Her breathing returned to normal but she didn't get up yet. "Zip, have you gotten sick? You sound slightly off." Her hands were on the floor, pushing her up.

"Zip wasn't the one you impressed. All radio signal is cut off here, Lara. It's just you and me." Lara recognized the smug, Scottish accent that fell with thick lust from his mouth. She hurled herself up from the floor, drawing a .45 from her left hip as she aimed it at him.

"Terry, what the hell are you doing here?" Lara glared at him, legs tensed as she danced around him in a slow circle. His back was now to the large, dark void where it would be easy to get rid of him.

Terry smiled, his hands up in the air as he tried to calm her. "I was hoping we could work together, Lara; I swear, I've changed. I have been talking to Zip and Alistair a lot lately, and we came to an agreement. I've had your people watch me very closely these last few years and they know you can kill me when ever you like. If Zip and Alistair hear from you by two-thirty this afternoon they have a hit man waiting on speed dial. But please," He stepped closer, hands still in the air as Lara bit her lip. He knew she didn't trust him. "Give me a chance. I didn't screw you over the last time we worked together."

She worked better alone…but Terry looked like he had changed. Besides, she could see he had been working out. Lara thought about it, and he had a point. Her lip began to hurt so she released it from between her teeth, straightened, and placed her gun back into its thigh holster. Taking a step closer, Lara was hardly a hair's breadth away from Terry as she poked him in the chest with her right pointer finger. "One chance Terry; that's all you get. If you so much as look at me wrong there will be a bullet right between your eyes."

He grinned at her, running a finger along her smooth jaw line. "I knew you'd want me back." Lara rolled her eyes and turned away from him, never admitting that she felt the need to pull him in and ravage his lips. "So Croft, which way are we going?" Terry followed Lara closely, nearly wrapping his arms around her waist, but instead he settled for leaning in and smelling her long hair. A French braid that trailed down her back to her black shorts.

"We need to get to the far cavern at the end. The second Scion piece is here, and I need to reach it before Amanda. We'll have to hurry." Lara paused in the middle of the long hall. The ceiling had collapsed in on itself, opening the floor and blocking off the other side of the pool that had formed in the hall's floor. "Look's like we'll have to swim." She sighed, stretching to the side before looking at Terry. "Think you can make it?" She asked, grinning cockily.

Terry glared at her, a thin smile forming on his lips. "Last one to the other side doesn't get to use their guns." At that moment, Lara dove of the edge into the deep pool below the floor, closely followed by Terry. Lara's arms and legs pumped furiously through the water as she kept Terry in her peripherals. She was two feet ahead; she would be there first and shove this in his face! Okay, so that was bad sportsmanship but it was Terry Sheridan, who could blame her?

When Lara reached the other side and climbed to the dry floor, Terry was no longer beside her. She turned around, jumping back into the water, finding Terry about ten feet back. He was struggling defiantly against a fallen rock. It had tumbled towards him in the water, but not seeing it mere inches from his legs, he had become trapped. It pinned his right leg to the watery floor, and Lara swam towards him quickly.

She watched air bubbles float from his mouth as they simultaneously tugged at the large rock. Terry's eyes began to flutter as his chest seized and his hands curled to fists. Lara gave up on the rock for a moment and moved closer to Terry. She grasped the back of his neck with her right hand and his jaw with her left, pulling his mouth against hers. Lara pushed her air outward, and into Terry's lungs.

His eyes opened as he silently thanked her and began tugging at the large limestone block. Together, they were able to work it off his leg. Lara wrapped her arms around Terry's waist, helping to haul him to the floor opening and pulling him up. He gasped for breath, lying on his back beside Lara as she panted heavily. Terry wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling Lara closer and kissing the top of her head. She began to protest, but figured he needed the reassurance.

"Thank you, Lara." He whispered, before pushing her away and rolling up to stand. "But don't do it again. I don't want people thinking I'm weak." He smiled, rubbing his calf as Lara stood and squeezed her shirt to rid it of excess water.

She shook her head and checked her weapons; everything was still working. "How's your leg?" He shrugged, taking test steps as she watched. "Good then, let's move." They walked side-by-side, moving quickly along the corridor. Lara paused, the cavern in sight, but she knew something was wrong.

"Why are you stopping, Croft?" He moved a few feet past her.

Lara's arm shot out, she grabbed his thick, muscular shoulder and gripped it tightly. She didn't want to let go, he was so strong and warm… _Stop, Lara._ She thought. _He's here for business._ "There's something not right here. There's a trap we can't see." She lit a few flairs, tossing them as far as she could towards the deep, dark cavern that lay ahead.

They were stopped before a long hallway with sloped walls and carvings. "Don't be ridiculous. Not everything is a trap." He said the last line softly, trying to relay a secret message with his eyes and body language. Terry stepped forward, his foot sinking into the thick stone with a defining click. "Shit." Terry stepped back, next to Lara as she glared at him and socked his shoulder roughly.

"I told you to wait." She scolded, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back. They waited. Seconds after the click, spinning blades reached down from the ceiling from metal poles; darts and arrows began shooting across the spaces not reached by the blades, and Lara cussed under her breath.

"Oh, hell. What the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Terry steamed. But as he fumed, his eyes were raking the walls for hand holds, and he counted time between the blades and arrows passing. "Let's go." He smiled, as Lara stared him in the eye and grinned.

Lara dove forward, under the spinning blades and arcing over the darts. An arrow sliced her right upper arm as she rolled under the second set of blades. She caught a glimpse of Terry as he scaled the sloping walls with grace, though she thought she spotted blood on his trouser leg.

Ignoring him, she refocused and chimney jumped up the small entrance over the darts and arrows, passing the blades by mere inches. Lara landed in a roll and sprung up to her feet, scanning the immediate area for signs of danger. When none were clear, she caught site of Terry again as he climbed down the sloped wall. He cocked his head, seeing her; Terry turned around and slid backwards down the wall when he was past the arrows.

"Ahoy, ." He grinned, glancing at the room before them. It was nearly pitch black, so Lara lit a few flares and tossed them into the room. She gasped, noticing that Terry took a large breath as well. The ceiling was at least a hundred feet high, with gold ornate carvings going all the way from the top to the floor. One large pillar stood on each side of the room with a few mirrors framed in gold against the walls.

Square platforms sat on the floor, looking as though they needed to be depressed by large blocks. They were on either side of a large, gold and jeweled casket; a large sculpture of a jaguar protecting the lid. The scion piece was there, inside that coffin that probably contained the Third Goddess of Atlantis. Lara shuddered slightly before taking some hesitant steps into the room.

"With those mirrors there must be some way to get natural light filtered in." She walked around the large room, finding a discrete ladder in the far right corner of the room. Looking up, she noticed a large platform that seemed connected to a recess in the wall just feet from the ladder about forty feet up. "I'll be right back, Terry." She yelled over her shoulder, beginning the long climb up.

Reaching the top of the ladder, Lara tensed, and jumped toward the ledge. She grabbed it, pulling herself up and rolling over the high edge. She glanced back down at Terry who seemed to be mesmerized by the casket. She stepped into the small cave that led out to the platform. A large lever was set in the wall at the very back, ominous torches attached to either side. As she came closer, she noticed that thick, rusted chains were protruding from the ceiling and vanishing into the floor. She counted six chains all, stepping towards the one closest on the left side of the small chamber. Reaching up, Lara tugged on the chain and it lowered a few feet before stopping. As soon as she released it, the chain began to move back up.

Lara grimaced, and pulled on the chain until she saw a defect. She held it tightly, noting the part that had been slightly eaten away by centuries of rust. Lara had an idea, and took the shotgun from her back, jamming the top of the chain into place. She stepped back, pulled out her .45, and shot the defective part. It shattered and snapped as her shotgun fell safely to the floor. She heard a groan, but no deafening crashes so she repeated her actions with the other five chains.

Something rumbled near the ceiling, but Lara paid it no mind as she gripped the lever and forced it down. Everything was dead silent for about four seconds as she made her way to the front of the cave and out to the ledge. But then, a hole in the ceiling began to open up on the right side. Sun light poured in, hitting the two mirrors on the right side of the room, then reflected to the left hands set of mirrors and down to the jaguar on both sides of the casket.

The room was awash with light and the casket began to creak and groan; stopping as soon as it started. Lara met Terry at the bottom next to the casket and noted that he had pushed two large, square blocks in front of their respective platforms.

Lara gestured to them as Terry met her eye. "Thought I'd be a gentleman for once and wait for you." He grinned, and put his shoulder against one block. "Get the other one." He ordered, though not rudely. Lara nodded, putting her back to the block and shoving against the floor with her legs. She began moving the stone immediately, and slid it into place just as Terry pushed his boulder on to the platform.

They stepped back together as the room groaned and the lid of the casket loosened with a thick cloud of dust. That was it. They looked at each other, eye brows raised as Lara's head set sounded with static.

"Lara, Lara are you there?" Zip's voice crackled and eventually became clearer.

"Yes, Zip. I'm here and we will have a talk about Terry later." She glared at Terry, and though she looked peeved at him, Lara was just putting on a show. They both knew she wanted to jump his bones and could have cared less if he had showed up. Though she would have appreciated a heads up from Alistair or Zip beforehand.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I thought you could use help. Anyway, we've been off line so update me." Lara ran through her small adventure with Terry through the water, collapsed ceiling, and room that was mechanical all by itself. "I've located you guys with the tracking beacons under your skin, and it seems that the only entrance and exit is the one letting in natural light through the hole you created. The one you came in at closed almost as soon as you got in. We are sending a helicopter your way to lift you out. For the time being, grab the Scion piece and sit tight. We'll be there in about and hour." He clicked off and Lara nodded to Terry.

"Let's crack it open." They smiled at each other, grabbing an edge of one side of the casket and shoving as hard as they could. The lid fell with a heavy thud as dusted was stirred up into the air. "Oh, my god…" Lara stared into the casket at the gold circular piece lying solitary on the bottom. "This cavern must have been created just for the Scion. There is no sign any body has been buried here." Lara brushed her thumb along the filth covered piece, admiring the precious stones and ornate carvings.

She tucked it safely away into her back pack and turned to Terry. He offered a smile and glanced around the room. "So, what are we going to do for an hour?" He asked suggestively, hoping Lara was thinking the same thing.

She bit her lip again. "I'm sure we'll think of something." Lara set her backpack down, and unclipped her belt to toss it aside. Terry grinned, stepping forward with outstretched arms. Lara let him encircle her, pushing her lips against his as her hands roamed his back.

Terry moaned as Lara bit captured his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. His hands moved to her ass, squeezing tightly as he lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. Lara could feel his erect member pressing into her hot core; she muttered his name as Terry's mouth slid down her neck. He walked forward; Lara still attached with her legs, whilst her hands slid up the front of his shirt and threw it over his head.

_My god, he has been working out…_ Lara marveled at his defined pecks and… _eight_ pack? She sighed, sucking his left nipple into her mouth. Terry grunted as he pushed Lara against the side of the open casket so his hands could be freed. He tore her shirt in half, throwing it over her shoulder and into the casket. _Talk about desecration. _He half smiled to himself.

Terry's large, calloused hands massaged Lara's breasts over her black satin bra. He moaned, feeling her erect nipples…and something else. He made quick work of the clasp and dropped the bra god knows where. As he cupped her breasts, Lara giggled and looked Terry in the eye. "When did you get these?" He asked, brushing his thumbs over the metal studs that protruded from her nipples. She moaned in return and bit his neck roughly.

"Last year, do you like them?" She asked, pressing her hips into his.

"Oh, yes…" He grunted, taking a metallic nipple into his mouth and biting down lightly. Lara's hands slipped down his chest and onto his leather belt. She unclipped it quickly; sliding the zipper of his jeans down and popping open the button. Terry's hands moved from Lara's breasts to her tight black shorts, tugging at the belt and zipper until they popped open. Lara unwound herself from Terry, slipping her shorts and thong down as Terry tossed his jeans and boxers to the side.

Lara hopped backwards, sitting on the edge of the casket with her legs spread and waiting for Terry. He moved quickly towards her, thrusting his thick cock into Lara's wet hole as soon as he was in reach. They moaned together, becoming sweaty and animalistic in the sounds they made. Lara's left hand gripped the edge of the casket as her right hand held the back of his neck.

Terry grunted as he pounded Lara harder and faster, hands gripping her waist tightly. "Lara…Lara I'm going to cum…" He panted, eyes shut tightly as the pressure built.

"No, just a few more…" Lara's voice cracked as she spoke, feeling her climax coming quickly. "NOW!" They exploded together in possibly the best sex ever. Or at least the kinkiest according to Terry's past. She could feel Terry burst one off inside of her, glad she was on birth control.

Terry wanted to stay like this, wrapped inside her wet heat forever. But alas, the helicopter seemed to be closing in from a distance and they needed to get dressed. Lara stared into his eyes, capturing his lips for one more lust filled kiss before unwrapping her legs and sliding off the casket.

They dressed in a comfortable silence, sneaking kisses now and then or grab-assing on each other. Lara stood, fully dressed except for the torn shirt as Terry clipped his belt on. "And what do you propose I do, Mr. Sheridan?" She asked, holding the torn pieces in each hand.

Terry smiled, picking his shirt up from the floor and dusting it off. "Well Ms. Croft, I think you look fine like that but you'd probably shoot me before stepping out side with out a shirt, so…" He held his hand out, black T-shirt hanging loosely from his thick fingers.

Lara smiled, grabbing the shirt in one hand and stepping closer. "You'll have to stay the night, or you'll never get this back." She whispered, biting the corner of his jaw as the ladder of the helicopter lowered in through the ceiling.

Sooo….tell me what you think. Not my first FF but my first Tomb Raider FF. R&R


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is just an author's note!!! Sorry for the inconvenience to the "fans" I have, but I am changing my pen-name from YuriVamp16 to Prodigy Zero. I have a few personal reasons for this, and I hope that it won't deter any of you from reading my stories because I know that the changing of Pen-Names can get confusing. This is the only time it's going to happen though and I appreciate all of your support and comments/advice. Thanks again!!!


End file.
